Mudbloods,Traitors and Family Feuds
by LifeIsShortLiveItToTheMax
Summary: A bad break up between Hermione and Ron leaves the Weasley Family in tatters. But a new relationship will form from the ashes of the old, but will Hermione be able to trust in her new boyfriend, after Ron shattered all her trust in relationships? And how will Ron feel about this new relationship? Did he make the right choice?
1. The Break-Up

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHRACTERS.**

**Review? Pretty please?**

Hermione skipped through the halls of Hogwarts, her arm in Harry's, laughing. They ran to the portrait, said the password, and skipped through the portrait hole, into the common room, laughing.

"Harry, mate, you carry on going round skipping, people are gonna start thinking your gay!" Fred shouted across the room.

"What like they think of you?" Harry shot back, grinning. Hermione burst into hysterics at the look of shock on Fred's face.

"Right 'Mione, I'm going to the dorms, I'll be back down in a minute." Harry said, after he'd got his breath back.

"Yeah, just, if you see Ron, tell him I'm looking for him, okay?" Hermione said, still breathless.

"Will do!" Harry called over his shoulder. Hermione settled down on the sofa in front of the fire, still trying to get her breath back.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from upstairs, and the sound of feet running down the stairs. Suddenly, Harry flew back into the common room, his face red and his eyes mad.

"Hermione! Look Ron he's-" Harry started, then Ron flew into the room behind him.

"Don't you dare!" Ron's ears were red. A warning sign. Hermione looked at Harry, who was struggling to keep his temper, and then at Ron, who was looking guilty, but angry.

"Right. Calm down. Harry, what were you going to say?" Ron made to interrupt. "Ron, stop. I want to hear what Harry was going to say."  
"Ron, was in the dorms. With Lavender." Harry glared at Ron.

"He what?" Hermione's smile dropped, and her knees went weak.

"'Mione it's not what you think!" Ron said.

"Really? Then what is it Ronald? Because from the sounds of it you were cheating!" Hermiones shock had faded, leaving only anger in it's place. Hermione crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Yeah Ron? What was it really?" Harry turned to glare at his former friend, his arms also crossed. This little incident had caused the whole room to look up from what they were doing to watch. The twins had stood up and moved to behind Harry and Hermione.

"Me and Lavender, we just had a one time thing. It was nothing." Ron said, his brown eyes looking big and sad. That might have worked, if Lavender wasn't stood in the doorway behind him.

"RON! How dare you? A one time thing? Didn't mean anything? You told me you loved me last week. You said you were going to leave the ugly bookworm for me!" Lavender shrieked her eyes filling with tears.

"How long Ron?" Hermione whispered. Ron looked from Lavender to Hermione. He had to make a choice.

"3 months." He said quietly. Then he turned to stand next to Lavender, and put his arm around her. "And she's right. I did say I loved her. And I did say I was going to leave you for her. So this is it. I'm breaking up with you. For Lavender." Lavender looked up at Ron with simpering eyes. Then she turned to smirk at Hermione.

"Why Ron?" Hermione tried not to let her voice break. This couldn't be happening.

"Because I have needs. And you just didn't fill them. You spend all of your time in the library, you walk around arm in arm with my best friend. And you're not as pretty as Lavender." He finished simply. Hermione gasped. And Harry started forwards angrily.

"Ron. How could you?! How dare you say something like that?" Harry demanded angrily. Within seconds his wand was pointed at Ron's throat.

"It's the truth. I'm not going to lie to save her feelings!" Ron said simply, his eyes flashing.

Hermione stepped back, and she walked into someone, then felt a pair of strong arms hold her still.

Harry growled. "Ron, you better fucking leave now, or I swear I will hex you from here into oblivion." He said, twitching his wand threateningly.

"Why are you defending her? Filthy little mudblood." Ron spat.

The effect in the room was instantaneous. Hermione gasped, Harry leapt at Ron, the twins began shouting obscenities, Ginny shrieked and tried to hex Ron whilst Lavender just stood there giggling. When Dean and Seamus finally managed to tear Harry away from Ron, Hermione managed to get a good look at what Harry had done to him. Ron was sporting a black eye, split lip and scratches down his face.

Lavender race to his side, trying to help him up and fussing over him. Ron got up and glared at Hermione. Hermione stared back stonily, trying hard not to cry. Lavender pulled on Ron's sleeve.

"Come on Won-Won. Lets get you to the Hospital Wing." She simpered.

As they left, Ron shouted something over his shoulder. "Mudblood."

It took Seamus and Dean to stop Harry jumping him again. The twins tensed behind her, but it was Ginny who managed to get him. She sent a perfect hex, which hit her brother in the back.

Ron spun around.

"You are no brother of ours." Ginny spat vehemently. The twins nodded. Ron stared at them for a few seconds, then spun around and stalked out. Hermione dropped to her knees, the tears leaking out of her eyes. Ginny dropped next to her, and Hermione could vaguely hear Harry shouting. It sounded like he was miles away.

" Hermione. 'Mione! Are you okay?" Ginny said worriedly. "Just ignore Ron. He's being a dick."

Hermione broke down. Sobbing, heartbreaking sobs. Everyone in the room was silent, and Hermione's sobs echoed round the walls. She stood up, tears streaming down her face, and sprinted from the room.

She remembered hearing someone call her name as she ran out the room, but she didn't turn around to see who it was. She just kept running. Through the winding halls, down the staircases and out the big oak doors, straight into the big, open grounds of Hogwarts.

The sky was clouded over, like rain was due. The air was cold, and Hermione didn't have her robes, but she didn't notice, just kept on running, until she reached the big oak. In her second year, she found the hollow oak tree, and she spent most of her days in there. She didn't use it again until her fourth year, when she used it to get away from the fear of Harry dying in the tournament. Now, she slid through narrow hole in the trunk, into the hollow in the tree, the bark forming a protective barrier from the outside world.

Then, she cried. Heart-wrenching, broken sobs racked her body. She wrapped her hands around her knees, and cried. Cried until she could cry no more.

**What do you think? Review please?**

**Lot's of love to all who actually read this **


	2. Laughing is the best medicine

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**What did you think of the last one? Can you please review? I want to know what you think of it!**

The cold seeped through her thin uniform, into her bones, but she didn't notice. The wind had picked up outside, but she stayed there, arms around her knees, eyes squeezed shut. After a while, all her tears had dried, and left a dull aching in its wake. Despite everything, Hermione couldn't help but smile. A smile full of pity for Lavender, and how she was left with Ron. Then she began to laugh, laugh at how, throughout all this, she got away from Ron. Things could have been a lot worse, and now, Lavender was stuck with him. Hermione though to herself: _I think I'm going crazy. I've just broken up with my boyfriend, and I'm laughing about it._

The laughing seemed to help. After a short while, she felt better, the dull aching was gone, and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She thought she was ready to face the others, although she promised herself, any pity, and she'd hex them into oblivion. So she got up, slid back out of the tree, and made her way back to the castle.

The night was colder, and she shivered, as the cold wind blew around her. The lights were still on in the castle, and their warm light coated the grounds, making it seem lighter than it should be in the cold night.

She made her way back through the big oak doors, into the warmth of the Entrance Hall. She could hear the clanging of plates and cutlery, and the chatter of students as they ate their dinner, but she didn't feel ready to face them, so she made her way up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common room.

The Fat Lady sat in her portrait and she smiled sympathetically at Hermione, before swinging open, to reveal the empty common room. _Honestly, does news travel that fast? _ She thought to herself, after seeing the Fat Lady's sympathetic smile.

She entered the Common Room, and threw herself on the floor in front of the fire, and stared into the flickering flames. She watched them dance as she ran over that nights argument in her head. Of Harry telling her what he had caught Ron doing. Of Ron denying it, then picking Lavender. Of Ron calling her a Mudblood and Harry attacking him.

Suddenly, the portrait banged open, and in rushed the rest of the House, fresh from dinner. Chatting and laughter filled the air, and Hermione smiled to herself. To have a group of people just like her, to cheer her up when she's down, to protect her, to work with her... it was a dream come true. She leant back, and closed her eyes, listening to the laughter as the students poured in.

"Hermione! There you are!" The sound of Ginny's voice broke her away from her daydream, and she opened her eyes.

"Ginny! I'm fine!" She smiled at the little red-head, who's brown eyes were filled with worry. Ginny raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"Really Ginny, I'm fine!" Hermione laughed, completely void of sadness. "I actually feel... better, because now, I don't need to worry about him cheating... he's already done that, and now he's gone!" She grinned. Then her face became more serious. "You didn't need to stick up for me. Ron's your family."

Ginny's face darkened. "Not any more. He called you a mudblood. He's no brother of ours. Fred and George agree."

"Yeah, but Ginny.."

"No 'Mione. Shut up." Ginny grinned. "Anyway, you're coming back with us for Christmas! Mum wants to feed you up. It's her way of saying sorry because of Ron!"

"She's going to need to do an awful lot of cooking to make up for that pricks actions." Harry threw himself on the sofa behind them, his face murderous.

"Harry, calm it. I'm fine." She grinned "Although, you did a pretty good job on Ron's face." Harry's face spread into a delighted smile.

"I did didn't i?"

"Yeah, you did. Now, Harry are you coming to the Burrow with us for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Uh. Yeah, okay!" Harry smiled. "Should be fun!"

"Harry..." Hermione started.

"Hermione!" Harry mimicked.

"Don't say anything to Ron. Please. It's Christmas!" She pleaded, turning her puppy eyes on her best friend. He could never resist, giving in to her every need when she turned those eyes on him. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you Harry. Means a lot!" She jumped up and hugged him. Then she grabbed Ginny, and they ran up the stairs to the girls dorms to pack for Christmas Vacation. Harry watched them go, bemused.

**What'd you think? Any suggestions for what might happen at the Burrow?**

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. A Journey and a Ghost Story!

**Look, if I owned Harry Potter, neither Fred nor Dobby would have died. So yeah, I don't.**

**Do me a favour and review please?**

The last day of the winter term came, and the wind was bitter and frosty. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the Twins and made their way through the cold streets of Hogsmeade, a light snow beginning to swirl around them, their feet crunching on the frosty ground, their breath misting before them, and the wind biting their knuckles, which were gripping bags and trunks.

They wandered on to the platform, dragging their trunks behind them, and watching the thick smoke rise from the scarlet train. The girls climbed aboard, and the boys lifted their trunks on, then grabbing their luggage, they dragged them into an empty compartment, lifted them on to the luggage racks, then threw themselves on to the seats.

"It's fucking freezing!" Fred exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them up. Hermione looked at him reproachfully. "Oh. Sorry 'Mione!"

"It's alright Fred... although, you do it again and I'll _scourgify_ your mouth!" She giggled at the look of shock on Fred's face.

Suddenly, all the boys tensed, and Ginny pulled out her wand. Hermione turned in the direction everyone was looking and saw Ron staring through the compartment door. There was a tense few seconds of silence, then, to everyone's shock, Hermione began to laugh. She laughed and laughed, until tears were streaming down her face, and she struggled for breath. Everyone watched her, bemused. Just as she looked up at the doors, Ron looked offended at the fact that she was laughing at him, and stalked off, his nose in the air, which of course, set Hermione off even more. She was rolling on the carpeted floor of the compartment, and everyone watched her, laughing at her laughing.

Fred looked down at her, then, jumped in shock. Hermione looked, well, beautiful. Her hair was frizzy, and static from the rolling around on the carpet, her eyes were red rimmed from the crying, and her makeup was sliding down her face, but her smile was wide and free and her eyes were twinkling, and she looked properly happy for the first time in days. And to Fred, she looked beautiful. _No, I'm not falling for Hermione, she just looks happy, and she's like a sister to me, so I'm happy for her _Fred thought to himself. Then, he reached into his bag, and pulled out a pack of exploding snap.

"Who wants a game?" He said grinning.

After a few games of exploding snap, they all settled down to eat. They had a feast, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts, Butter Beer, and sandwiches, lots of sandwiches.

"So, Ginny, what's this we hear about you and Michael Corner?" George said with a grin. Ginny went red, and snapped back "_It's nothing to do with you." _

At the mention of Ginny and Michael, Harry looked up, and Hermione was pretty sure that only she saw the hurt deep in his eyes. But then as quick as it was there, it was gone, and Harry looked back down into his lap.

"Anyway, what about Fred and Angelina?" Ginny said. Hermione looked up, right at Fred's face. He started to go red.

"There's nothing with me and Angelina. We fooled around a bit a couple of months ago, but nothing serious." Fred said, his cheeks still stained red. Hermione sighed with relief inwardly, even though she didn't know why she was bothered. It was Fred. He's like her big brother.

The windows were frosted up, and the day faded to night, the lamps came on in the compartments, and bathed the five students in an eerie orange glow.

George grinned "Ghost Stories?"

"Me first!" Fred grinned at them all, and lowered his voice.

"_One dark night, a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin went into the Dark Forest, after being dared by their friends to stay in the for two hours. They wandered through the dark trees, chatting nervously, the path ahead only little by the light of their wands. After a short while, the trees began to get denser, and the shadows thicker. Then, looming in from the distance, came a small house. The door was painted a blood red, and the window was grimy and dirty. The Gryffindor, being brave, went up to the window and looked in. However, it was too dirty to see, so he went up to the door, and knocked. The door swung open with a creak. The Gryffindor looked back at the others, then stepped inside, soon followed by the Slytherin, then the Ravenclaw. The inside of the house was dank and dirty, and the floor was covered in piles of damp mud. There were three shovels on the floor. They all looked at each other, confused, then a voice came out of nowhere. "You must pick a sacrifice. One of you will be buried, and then you may leave. If you refuse, you will all stay here forever." They all looked at each other, shocked. Then the Slytherin spoke up._

"_Right. I vote the Gryffindor. You don't do much. Ravenclaw is smart, and I'm cunning. You're just brave. Which, may I add, I am also."_

_The other two stared at him, scared. Something had taken over the Slytherin, like he was possessed. He walked over to pick up a shovel._

"_I'm sorry." He said, before beating the Gryffindor to the ground, in a bloodied frenzy. The Ravenclaw shrieked and hid herself in the corner, her knee's at her chest, her face buried. HSe could hear the sounds of the shovel smacking flesh, bones breaking and cries of pain. After a while, it got too much, and she got up carefully, and creeped around the Slytherin, who was too busy to notice. She grabbed the other shovel, and with all her might, swung it at the back of his head. He dropped down dead. She stood there, staring at his body, then remembering what she'd done, let out a blood-curling shriek and backed up to the wall. There she stayed for several minutes, until a pain filled groan from the bloody pulp brought her back to her senses. She grabbed her shovel again, and set to work, burying the Slytherin. Once he was buried, the door swung open again, and light flooded in._

_A few hours later, a search party was sent out looking for them, and they found the Ravenclaw carrying the Gryffindor through the forest. She was crying and muttering. The Gryffindor was rushed away, and barely recovered. The Ravenclaw? Sent to St Mungo's ward for the insane. The Slytherin? Rumour has it, on the eve of his death, he wanders around the forest looking for other people to take his place, and save him from eternal torture."_

Fred broke off, dramatically, and looked around expectantly at the others in the compartment. Ginny laughed, and Hermione giggled. Fred looked rather offended, which of course, made the girls laugh even more.

The train pulled into the station, and everyone got off, onto the cold platform, where they saw Mrs Weasley, stood there, beaming at them all. She bustled over and pulled each of them into a bone-crushing hug, then leaning back, pinching their cheeks and said they looked a little thin. Everyone burst out laughing at this. Ron stood at the back of the group, staring.

"Why are they here?" He spat.

"Because, after your disgraceful behaviour I owe it to Hermione, Ronald. And Harry is always with us at Christmas, I'm not kicking him out now." Mrs Weasley said, glaring at her youngest son. And with that, Mrs Weasley turned towards the wall, and walked through it, leaving The Twins grinning, Ginny laughing, and Hermione and Harry staring at her back in shock. Ron however just stood there for a second, glared at her back, then followed his mother through the wall.

**I know it's not really long, but I'm still trying to get into it! Review?**


	4. He doesn't even know it himself

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. OKAY?**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I got beaten up the other day, whilst it was being videoed, so I've been a bit unstable... but I'm better now!**

Hermione always loved the Burrow. It was warm, homely, unlike her own home, which, as she frequently described it, looked like it came straight out of a decorating catalogue. Here, however, was a mixture of patchwork quilts, warm fires, homemade cakes, and a bustle of noise. But she loved it. There was never a dull moment with the Weasleys.

She was spread out on the sofa in the Weasley's living room, in front of the fire, reading a book. She was absorbed in her book world, her curly brown hair covering her face, her eyes rapidly flicking from side to side. Fred and George lay across the rug on the floor, heads close together, discussing something.

"That's not the point George. He cheated, and we should get him back." Fred whispered, his eyes flicking over to Hermione, to see if she had noticed what he had said, but she was still absorbed in her book. He looked back at his twin, to find him grinning.

"What?" He said, staring at his twin, dumbfounded. "What?!"

"Nothing, nothing, my dear Fred." George replied, still grinning. He raised himself to his knees, winked at Fred, before saying, rather loudly "Right Gred. I'm off to finish some of the orders. Behave yourself."

Fred looked quizzically at his twin, who turned around, and walked upstairs, grinning to himself. George had noticed how Fred was staring at Hermione. It wasn't obvious, but he knew his twin so well. Who knew? One of the infamous Gryffindor Pranksters, was in love, with a bookworm. Seeing the way Fred had jumped up, when he heard what Ron did, how he had been so quick to suggested they get Ron back for hurting Hermione. Fred may not have realised it yet, but he had the hots, for Hermione Granger.

Back in the living room, Fred lay on his back, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. What had George meant by that? All he did was suggest they got back at Ron for what he did to Hermione. Yes, he felt a surge of protectiveness towards her, but that was because she was like a sister to him, and thats all. He looked over at her, and she chose that moment, to pull herself away from her book, and look over at him. They caught each other's eyes for a few seconds, she smiled, then, they looked away. Hermione went back to reading her book, and Fred went back to staring at the ceiling.

Dinner that night, was a tense affair, with Mrs Weasley trying to make up for it, by piling Hermione's plate full of food. Hermione , Ginny , Harry and the Twins sat at one end of the table, and Ron and the other Weasleys sat at the other end, with Harry, the twins and Ginny, shooting glares at ron down the table.

"Do eat up, Hermione dear. You are starting to look a bit skinny!" Mrs Weasley said, putting more food on her plate.

Ron scoffed, and looked down at his place. The whole table turned to look at him, and he looked up, staring right at Hermione.

"No she isn't. If anything, she's gained weight. Comfort eating I expect." He said, grinning maliciously. An eruption of outraged gasps came from the others, and Harry, Ginny and Fred, all began yelling at Ron, whilst Mrs Weasley shrieked "RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you! After all you have done to her, you do this?"

Hermione just sat there, her eyes stinging with tears. She pushed her still full plate away from her, and ran out into the garden. George watched her go, then, realising that his twin was occupied shouting at Ron, he got up, and followed her out.

The night was clear, and George could clearly see the stars out, but it wasn't the stars he was looking for. He cursed his family for leaving their garden get so overgrown; it was going to be difficult to find Hermione in this. However, after a few minutes, he could hear sobbing coming from a cluster of trees in the corner of the garden.

He pushed his way through the trees, to a small clearing, impossible to see from the outside, unless you knew it was there. He noticed Hermione curled on the wet grass, her hair covering her face and her body jolting every time she sobbed.

George walked over to her slowly, then sat on the floor next to her, and waited, until she was ready to talk. He put his arm around her, and she leant into his chest, her sobs becoming fewer and further in between.

"G-george, I'm sorry! Your s-shirt is s-soaked." She said, looking up at him.

"It's fine 'Mione. Ron was just being a dick. There is nothing wrong with you." He said, hugging her closer. "I promise."

"Really? Then how come Ron cheated on me? How come no guy wants me?" She mumbled, her face squashed against Georges chest.

George sighed. If only he could tell her the truth, about how Fred felt about her. But he couldn't. Could he?

"Well that's where you're wrong 'Mione." She took her head off his chest, and looked up at him, puzzled.

"What'd you mean?" She said. George could see the moonlight making the tears on her eyelashes glitter.

"I mean, there is someone who likes you... i just don't think he knows it himself yet."

"George..." George stood up, and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her to her feet. Then, gently, he wiped the tears from under her eyes. "Can't have Ron knowing he got to you, can we now?"

She gave him a watery grin, and they made their way back into the house.

When they got into the kitchen, George made him and Hermione some hot chocolate, and then they both went into the living room, where Fred was sat, his head in a book. George crept in, winking at Hermione, who tried to stifle her giggles. George was just behind Fred, when he leant down and said "Reading are we Freddy? Caught you out, didn't we?"

Fred jumped out of his skin, dropping the book on the floor, and sitting up, his face as red as his hair. George had fallen backwards at this point, rolling around on the floor with laughter, whilst Hermione, used the wall to hold her up, tears rolling down her face. Fred sat there, attempting to look disdainful, but watching his twin and Hermione laugh, resulting in him laughing too.

The twins, Hermione, and Harry, stayed up late that night, drinking hot chocolate, telling stories and laughing. Hermione and Fred were sharing the sofa, and George and Harry had the other armchairs. Soon, Hermione's eyelids started to drop, and she began to fall asleep, her head resting on Fred's shoulder. He looked at her, mildly in surprise, before slowly draping a patchwork blanket over them both, and drifting off to sleep himself. His last thought was: _She looks so vulnerable._

George and Harry sat on the armchairs, grinning at each other, and at the brunette and redhead sat before them.

"George? Do you think...?" Harry's voice trailed off, and he looked at George.

"Yeah, I just don't think he knows it himself yet!" George replied with a grin. And with that, the two boys, got up and crept silently upstairs, as not to wake up, the two sleeping teens.

**What do you think? Review?**


	5. Christmas Shopping and Fairies

**Yes. Of course, I own Harry Potter. My name is JK Rowling and I'm spending my free time writing fan-fics. Not like I'm globally known or anything. Really? No. Of course I'm not, so I don't own any of this...**

**Thankyou for all the reviews! You are all amazing!**

Diagon alley was full to the brim, with witches and wizards trying to do their Christmas shopping. After calming a frantic Mrs Weasley, and reassuring her that they would be fine shopping on their own, Harry, Hermione and Ginny broke off from the rest of the group to go and find presents in peace.

They pushed and elbowed their way down the alley, trying to keep in their group, and avoid being separated. Eventually, they managed to push their way into Zonko's and found a less crowded part of the shop.

"I'm more scared of women doing their Christmas shopping, than Voldemort!" Muttered Harry, as he rubbed his chest, where an older witch had elbowed him , thinking he was reaching for the last pack of exploding crackers.

"What?" He added defensively, when both girls turned to look at him, exasperated.

"Right, Lets split up, and meet back here in 10 minutes.. don't leave the shop, okay?" Hermione said, checking her watch.

"Alright Mum." Ginny said with a grin, and with that, they all turned and went separate ways.

After ten minutes, and having bought presents for Ginny, and the twins, Hermione made her way back to the meeting point, where she found Harry, with a bag full of stuff, some of which, was moving. Hermione eyed the bag apprehensively.

"Harry? What is in there?"

"Oh this? Presents for the twins... and Ron!" Harry exclaimed with a grin.

"Merlins beard Harry... What are you going to do?"

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies." He answered with a wink. Suddenly, Ginny came flying between them, and landed on the floor, in a pile of boxes. She picked herself up, and glared at Harry and Hermione, who were both giggling.

"Shut it. I was trying to get away from some old witch. She wanted the last pack of dungbombs for her grandson. She thought wrong..."

The group pushed their way out of the shop, and down the alley. After picking up some more presents, they managed to get to their meeting place early, which made stopped Mrs Weasley worrying, and put her in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Once they got back to the Burrow, everyone retreated to their rooms, to wrap their presents. Hermione had a successful day of shopping and managed to get presents for everyone.

For Harry, she had bought a book on Quidditch Tricks. For Ginny, a limited edition pack of Exploding Snap. For Mrs Weasley, a book on self indulgent spells. For Mr Weasley, a rubber duck, which she ahd bought from a muggle store. For the twins, a collection of Zonko's finest products, and a matching t-shirt each, saying "I'm with Stupid"

She had learnt the hard way last year, that you had to put a spell on the presents, so they couldn't be opened and resealed before Christmas.

After sealing all the presents, then hiding them, and placing a block from the summoning speel on it, she went downstairs, to help put up all the decorations.

The kitchen was amazing. It had fake snow, flying santa's, floating Christmas trees. Baubles hung from the ceiling, and snowmen that lined the window sill were singing Christmas carols.

"Hermione dear, can you go and help Fred set up the living room?" Mrs Weasley asked, bustling around.

"Of course Mrs Weasley." She said, before wandering into the living room.

There she saw Fred, knelt on the floor, sorting through some decorations. The floor around him was covered in tinsel, baubles, glitter, fake snow, and all manners of decorations. He was playing with the fairy, which was dressed in a pink dress, and gold hair. He looked up, to find Hermione grinning at him, and hastily put down the fairy, turning red.

"Why do I always seem to be catching you doing embarrassing things?" She said with a smile.

"Hermione, I...uh...ummm" Fred stuttered and stammered, his face going red.

"Fred. It's fine." Hermione laughed at the obvious embarrassment on his face. She knelt down, and picked the fairy up. "Besides. Its cute."

Fred watched her look at the fairy. Hoping dearly she didn't see what he did. He was playing with the fairy. Because it looked like her.

But she didn't see this and she placed the fairy back on the floor. Then, she picked up a pile of tinsel, and wrapped it around his neck, like a scarf, grinning at the look on his face.

"Naah. I don't think this is really your colour, do you?" She said winking.

"Right. 'Mione, I'm all for a bit of fun, but Mum is going to kill us if we don't get this done!" Fred said, disentangling himself from the tinsel.

"Yeah, you have a point there Fred. Come on." She said, attempting to hoist him off the floor. And failing. Once they had both got up, they set to work, decorating the room.

After about two hours of hard work, they both fell back onto the sofa, and stared at their work.

"Well..." They both started at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I like it." Said Hermione, with a grin. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Hermione. About Ron..." Fred started.

"Look. Fred. Just leave it, please. He's a dickhead, and I just can't be bothered anymore."

"Yeah but..."

"Fred. Leave it. Please." She settled down, leaning into his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay..." He said, watching her, as she leant onto his shoulder.

"Fred..."

"What?"

"i think i should have got you a doll for Christmas!"

"What's a doll?"

"Oh yeah. Oops. It's a plastic person... a bit like the fairy. But it doesn't move!"

"Oh." Fred sat back, thinking about this. Then he giggled. Hermione looked at him, puzzled.

"It's hard to imagine something not moving. I mean, what's the point?" He explained.

"Well, Muggle kids play with them, they imagine different games to play."

"Oh. Okay." He said, settling back down, and thinking.

**This one is quite short. Hope you like it!**


End file.
